The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to magnetic memory devices.
There is an increased demand for high density, lower power consumption and non-volatile memory devices with the development of portable computing devices and wireless communication devices. Magnetic memory devices have become one of the main candidates that can satisfy such demands.
Particularly, a tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) effect occurring in a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) may be used as a data storing mechanism in the magnetic memory device. MTJs having the TMR of hundreds % to thousands % have been developed in 21st century, such that various researches have been conducted for the magnetic memory devices having the MTJ.